Moments like these
by Anarchist278
Summary: Casey and Cappie can't stop thinking about each other but what will happen when one of them finally makes a move?
1. Goldilocks

**A.N- Hi all, well its been a really long time since I last posted anything but have recently become addicted to Greek and of course fallen in love with the Cappie/Casey storyline. This is just a little fic idea that came to me while I was watching some YouTube vids of the two of them. Hope you enjoy this first chapter, I'll be looking forward to hearing your thoughts. This first chapter doesn't really contain any actual dialogue but I felt that it was important to set up the story and what is to come.**

**_Disclaimer:- I don't own Greek or any of its characters. I've just borrowed them to play with for a little while, I promise to put them back relatively unharmed when I'm finished with them._**

She knew it was wrong to be here, knew it in the depths of her soul but somehow she couldn't stay away. She knew she should just leave, leave now before he came back from wherever he was and found her but she didn't move. She had spent the summer trying to convince herself that she belonged with Max and she thought she had succeeded, right up until the moment she had arrived back on Greek Row.

From that moment her mind had been filled with his face, his voice and the memories she wished she could quash. Being on Greek Row his essence seemed to surround her, everywhere she looked sat another reminder of him and of the time they had spent together.

She had done her best to ignore the feelings being evoked deep inside of her, tried her hardest to just go to bed and sleep it all away, hoping that when she awoke his hold on her would have magically dissipated. But sleep had evaded her and finally she had given up, crawling out of bed, not bothering to change her clothes she had left the house. She told herself that a walk would clear her head, told herself that she didn't have a destination in mind, tried in vain to convince herself when she found herself standing in front of the Kappa Tau house that it was sheer coincidence that had brought her here but she knew better.

So now here she sat on his bed waiting for him to return, praying that when he did he would be alone. She didn't think she could handle it if while she had been away he and Rebecca had reignited their relationship that would hurt far more than seeing him with some random one night stand.

Her back ached from leaning against the headboard, so she allowed herself to slide down onto his bed, inhaling deeply as his scent enveloped her. She shivered slightly as the cool night air hit her bare legs and pulled the covers over her. She felt her eyes growing heavy and fought against the lethargy that suddenly overwhelmed her before losing the battle and slipping into a deep sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He drained the last of his beer his gaze focused on the pool table, the image of the last time he had come here and found her playing pool flitting across his mind. He dragged his gaze away glancing around the half filled bar, briefly resting on the girls sitting at the bar. The blonde smiled invitingly at him and for a moment he considered going over there and taking her up on the invitation written all over her face but his heart wasn't in it.

Casey's face once again filled his mind and he groaned signalling to the bar tender to get him another beer. He pulled some money from his pocket and walked over to the bar, the blonde sent him another smile this one victorious obviously confident that he would be unable to resist her. He looked away from her placing the money on the bar and picking up his drink downing half of it in one long gulp. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the look of disappointment cross her face as she turned back to her friend and he groaned again. _What was wrong with him, why wasn't he jumping at the opportunity that the blonde presented? _She was pretty enough he supposed but there was something missing, something that kept her from being truly captivating. _Yeah she's not Casey you dumbass_ a voice whispered in his head. God damn it he needed to stop thinking about her. She was probably with Max right now and he would be the last thing on her mind. How much clearer did she need to make it before he got the message, she had moved on first with Evan and now with Max. Somehow he had held onto hope while she was with Evan, sure that sooner or later she would come back to him. There had been times when he really thought it might happen, like the night when she had found out that Evan was cheating on her and he had found her here. His gaze went once more to the pool table as memories overtook him. Then there was that time when they had paired up to do that assignment, when she had leaned in to kiss him and it seemed as if finally this time it was going to happen. But he had screwed it up telling her that them being paired up wasn't fate but rather his own handiwork. For a moment she had looked so defeated and lost and he had wished with all his heart that he could take it back and tell her that it wasn't true but he knew the moment between them was lost.

He had laid his heart on the line that night telling her that all he wanted from his future was to be with her, he had seen the war raging within her as she heard his words, seen the torment in her eyes before she had turned and walked away leaving him there alone once more.

Max was different, for the life of him he couldn't quite figure them out. From what he had seen of him he seemed like a nice enough guy but he was so far from Casey's usual type it was laughable. Yet for some reason unbeknownst to him she stayed with him.

He looked down at the empty glass in his hand before placing in on an empty table and heading for the door. He needed to go home and sleep; maybe sleep would put an end to the torture these memories caused him. Alcohol obviously wasn't working.

He stumbled a little as he entered the house, barely acknowledging the greetings Wade and Beaver threw in his direction. He headed for the stairs and the peace he hoped his room would bring.

Opening the door he sensed instantly that something was different but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He hopped around first on one foot then the other as he removed his boots, pulling his shirt over his head and stripping off his jeans until nothing remained but his boxers.

He walked to the bed, freezing at the sight before him. A blonde head rested on his pillow, the face turned away from him but he knew instantly who it was. _Great now on top of everything else he was hallucinating, just how many beers had he had?_ He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked again fully expecting the blonde head to have disappeared but nothing had changed. He reached a tentative hand out towards her, recoiling in shock as he felt the silky strands beneath his fingers. His heart was thumping in his chest as he reached out towards her again…

**A.N Sorry to leave it there, I had originally thought that this would only be a one shot but while I was writing it seemed to turn into something more. I have no idea just how many chapters it will have although I expect it to be relatively short. Remember Reviews = Love.**


	2. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**A.N:- Hi all, I'm back with the next chapter in my little CC fic. Just want to say thankyou to all those who reviewed. Glad to know you're enjoying the fic. I also thought I should let you know that posting may be a little intermittent from me as I'm a shift worker and tend to work fairly long stretches of days in a row which can make it difficult to find both the time and the motivation to post but I promise I'll do my best and endeavour to at the very least post at minimum one chapter a week. So unfortunately you'll just have to bear with me and I'll do my very best to update as often as I possibly can. Hope you enjoy this latest offering. Will be looking forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**Oh and this chapter is about double the length of my last one. I can't remember the last time I posted something as short as the first chap of this story but as I said then it seemed like a good place to stop. Even the length of this chap is peanuts compared to what I normally post but hopefully as the story goes on I'll be able to make the chapters longer.**

**Happy reading peoples!!**

Somewhere in her sleep muddled brain she registered the bed dipping beside her. She felt a hand stroking the bare skin of her arm in a feather-light touch, up and down the fingers went, up and down. She felt them slip under the strap of her tank top, caressing her shoulder for a moment, before once again continuing their path up and down her arm. She fought against waking up, scared of what she would discover when she did. As long as she stayed asleep she could go on pretending that the hand belonged to him, she didn't want to wake up and find her boyfriend Max smiling at her with that dopey grin of his. There was only one face that she wanted to see when she opened her eyes and if her eyes remained closed she could hold onto the pretence that it was him. She knew she was no longer asleep but maybe she could go on pretending just a little bit longer.

"Casey, wake up" she heard his whispered command but stubbornly kept her eyes closed. "Case" he said a little more insistently, some volume creeping in. Her heart stopped for a second, it sounded like…

"Case I know you're awake, now open your eyes and look at me. What are you doing here?"

She half opened her eyes peering at him from beneath her lowered lashes, making out little more than his shape in the darkness of his room as her eyes struggled to adjust to the muted light coming from beneath his door. She wondered how long she had been asleep, she hadn't meant to fall asleep, hadn't meant to allow him to find her here but that was no longer an option.

"Goldilocks I seriously think you might have the wrong bed!" he quipped trying to make light of the situation.

She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again, not knowing what to say. How could she explain to him her actions when she didn't even understand them herself? Her eyes had grown accustomed to the light and she could make him out more clearly now, she saw him raise his eyebrows at her, obviously lying here doing her best impression of a goldfish with her mouth opening and closing was not going to cut it.

But knowing she needed to say something and finding the words did not necessarily go hand in hand. She still didn't know what to say to him.

"Case did something happen? Are you upset about something?" he asked, his tone gentling somewhat.

She continued to stare at him mutely barely even registering his words.

"Case for God's sakes what is it? You must have some reason for being here; now just tell me what it is." He was obviously starting to find her muteness frustrating but was fighting to stay calm even though he was seriously starting to worry about what might have happened to her, to bring her here, to his bed.

Finally finding her voice she responded, "I…. I just…." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly at a loss to explain her strange behaviour to him.

"Ahhh finally the lady speaks," he said not quite hiding the relief he felt from his voice. "Well perhaps now that I know that you haven't returned from D.C without a voice box you can at least explain how you got in here. There's no way you could have got past Wade and Beaver without them seeing you and I know those two well enough to know that they would have been squealing like a pair of teenage girls if they'd known you were here. They really need to find themselves a woman, preferably not the same one. I don't think even the KT house could survive that…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"I shouldn't be here," she said starting to sit up. Using one hand he pressed her back down onto the mattress.

"But you are here Case and there must be a reason for it."

"I don't know," she said helplessly, once again trying to sit up. His hand remained on her shoulder and she didn't fight it. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk, you know clear my head and I ended up here."

"That still doesn't explain how you got in here," he said. "Wait, what exactly was it you were trying to clear from that pretty little head of yours."

She looked away suddenly, refusing to meet his eyes. He didn't force the issue; there would be time for that later. He needed her to want to talk to him and he knew what Casey was like, perhaps better than she did herself. Sooner or later it would all come spilling out.

"Ok so if you don't want to talk about why exactly it is that you're here in my bed wearing nothing more than a tank top and a pair of boxers if I'm not mistaken," he said glancing down at her bare legs the covers had now revealed during her struggles to sit up. "Wait aren't they mine?" he asked with a grin, liking the idea that she still wore something of his to bed some nights. _That must mean something right??_

She glared at him, and he instantly sobered up. _Perhaps now wasn't the right time to be discussing her choice in sleepwear._

"Right," he said still struggling to contain his grin, "back to the matter at hand. How was D.C?"

Her face softened slightly almost instantaneously. "It was great Cap; I'm so glad I listened to you and decided to go. I think I might actually have a clue what it is I want to do with the rest of my life now."

He couldn't help but smile along with her; personally he didn't understand the rush to map their lives out just yet. He was having fun and saw no reason to stop. _Besides wasn't College the perfect time to be exploring all the options?_ He shook his head, now was not the time to be contemplating what he found so great about college.

He looked down at her and saw her watching him with amused eyes. "Deep thoughts Cap?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing that can't wait till later," he said meaningfully. "So am I looking at the future first female president of the United States?" he asked, noting as he did just how inane this conversation was. Here she was in his bed, with no real explanation of what she was doing here and they were talking about career aspirations. This night just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Somehow I doubt that," she said thoughtfully, "but maybe I could do something like campaign managing or…" She paused, looking at him noting the way he was now staring at her as if she suddenly had two heads. Maybe he thought it was a stupid idea, maybe he didn't think she was capable. Cappie had always supported her in whatever she wanted to do before but perhaps that like so many other things had changed between them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked defensively, "don't you think I can do it?"

"Of course I think you can do it Case, you have been known to do pretty much anything you put your mind to. Remember the Prohibition Party, somehow you managed to pull off one of the best parties the Kappa Tau house has ever had and you did it right under Dean Blowman's nose."

"That was pretty awesome wasn't it?" she said with a grin, fondly recalling that night here at the Kappa Tau house.

"Anyway," he continued, before she could speak again, "the reason I was looking at you like that has nothing to do with me doubting you. It was more to do with the fact that here you are lying half naked in my bed and we're talking about what you're going to do with your life. Now is it just me or could we be putting better use to this occasion," he said waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively once again trying to lighten the mood in a situation he still didn't really understand.

She smiled at him hesitantly, not wanting to let on just how much potential she thought that idea had or just what effect the way he was now looking at her was having on her entire body.

She still wasn't ready to admit to herself just why she had come here though, still didn't want to own up to the fact that just one look from him could do things to her that Max could only achieve with a long session of making out.

She didn't know what it was about Cappie but somehow with him that initial glow and excitement that you feel when in the first stages of falling in love had never seemed to go away. She still got excited just seeing him or hearing his voice and they had known each other for almost three years now.

Her face darkened slightly as she thought of Max and Evan and how hard she had to try to feel anything like that with them. She had no doubt that in her own way she had loved Evan and that their relationship had happened for a reason but she hadn't felt the same devastation when it ended like she had with Cappie. Her thoughts drifted to Max as she tried to imagine how she would feel if and when things ended between them. Somehow she couldn't imagine that she would feel devastation over it, she was sure she would be sad, but devastated, nope somehow she doubted it. She thought about the night that he had told her that he was most likely going away to California to finish up his studies and how after the initial shock had worn off her first instinct had been to go to The Lite N Easy, a place that she and Cappie shared, without any of the other Greeks. It was also where she had gone after she had found out about Evan cheating on her with Rebecca Logan. Even though she had no way of knowing if Cappie would be there on either of those occasions, she had gone there because it made her feel close to him and she felt safe there.

Cappie leaned over and tapped a finger on her forehead. "Earth to Casey, anybody home?" he teased.

"Ah yeah sorry, I was just thinking…" she trailed off not wanting to share all of her thoughts with him.

"About the boyfriend?" he surmised "and judging by the dark look on your face I'd say there's a fair chance you were thinking about the evil one too. Your ex, you know he who shall not be named," he supplied when she looked at him blankly for a moment.

She stared at him surprised for a moment until she remembered just how easily he had always been able to read her. Back when they were together she had taken it as a sign that they were meant to be, afterwards she had tried to tell herself that it didn't mean anything at all and when that hadn't worked she'd tried to forget all about it.

He shivered suddenly and for the first time she noticed the goose bumps on his skin.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little interlude Case, we really don't seem to be getting anywhere and in case you haven't noticed I'm standing in my bedroom on what can only be described as an almost arctic night with only a pair of boxer shorts on. So how about you shove over and let me in so we can continue this conversation a little more comfortably, preferably without me getting pneumonia?"

Even as he proposed the idea though he knew there was no way she would go for it. She had used him before to get her mind off of whatever was bothering her, that night that she found out Evan had cheated on her being the prime example, but that had always been just about the sex and he didn't get the feeling that she had come here looking for that tonight. Tonight was something else, he just wasn't sure what but whatever it was somehow he doubted that it entailed the two of them being in the same bed.

They had talked more in the last hour than they probably had in the entire last semester and if he was honest it felt good having her open up to him again. He wasn't stupid he knew why she didn't make a habit of it anymore, besides the fact that they had broken up there was also his inability to refrain from turning almost everything into a joke. He found it hard to take things seriously because that usually opened up a whole can of worms that he just wasn't equipped to deal with, but tonight had been different. He hadn't panicked when she had tried to talk to him about stuff, hell he had even raised some touchy subjects himself. Tonight it seemed they were both behaving in a manner completely foreign to their norms and he kind of liked it.

Reeling in his errant thoughts he focused on her once more as she cleared her throat, he looked down at her and saw that she had climbed back under the covers and had moved over creating some space for him beside her. She was holding the covers up, ready for him to slide himself in there and looking questioningly at him as if suddenly unsure of everything. For the first time in a long time he was looking at Casey Cartwright experiencing serious self doubt.

"Case, its ok, you don't have to do that…"

"No Cappie, I want to. I want you in here with me. I need to feel you close to me tonight," she cut him off before he could finish what he was saying.

He took a step towards the bed smiling at her hesitantly, half expecting her to jump out of the bed and flee from his room but she stayed there, smiling at him, her smile more certain of herself now.

_Hell if this was a dream he didn't ever want to wake up._


End file.
